Happy Sixth Monthsary
by kaizer20
Summary: A story about jealousy, not really angst, but Hurt/Comfort or whatever, but definitely romance.  Probably the first ever TamaoXChiyo! Please I hope you'll enjoy this story and review if you can!


**A/N: I wrote this fic out of some memories when I remembered hitting my little sister's butt with a ukulele for making me angry and my other little sister giving my Game boy a shower which caused it to have a circuit haywire, but I really don't see how these memories are related to the story.**

**Lol, I actually had a difficult time to decide if I should end this with a happy ending or a sad ending, but please read, because I think you'll like it.**

* * *

><p>Happy Sixth Monthsary<p>

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great

It tastes like you, only sweeter!"

~Fall Out Boy

* * *

><p>Have you ever thought of moving on even though it hurt like shit to even try?<p>

Have you thought of seeing your love smile for another?

* * *

><p>"Hey, wake up, President!" a certain young cobalt haired girl said as she shook another cerulean haired goddess.<p>

"Alright, alright, I'm awake" the beauty sat up, but lay down once more for her head hit a wood.

"Are you alright?" the girl panicked as she immediately helped her out.

'Stupid wood working project' the woman thought as she gave a glare to the project she made yesterday.

"I'm fine now, Chiyo" the cerulean haired president reassured as she tapped the forehead of the young girl.

"Do you want some ice, Tamao Senior?" she asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine and thanks for coming to my room to wake me up" she replied cheerfully as she stood up from her bed and started heading towards her bathroom.

"I'll go fix your things now, Senior" Chiyo said as she prepared Tamao's clothes and things for the day with a smile.

"Thanks, Chiyo" Tamao replied as she started the shower.

"You're welcome"

* * *

><p>After Chiyo finished fixing her clothes and things for the day, Tamao went out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapping her body with a grin and by the looks of it, she was right when she saw Chiyo's reaction. 'Of course she'll blush' she thought as she walked to her bed.<p>

"Can you wait for me outside, Chiyo?" Tamao asked as she grabbed an extra towel and started wiping her hair dry.

"Y-yes...!" Chiyo stuttered as she ran out of the room.

'So cute, kind of like... Nagisa' she thought bitterly, her mood changing from jolly to despair.

She bit her lower lip and decided to shrug the matter off, so she clothed herself.

* * *

><p>After clothing, she went outside and wrapped her arms around the shoulders of her girlfriend.<p>

"P-president..." Chiyo blushed at the touch.

"It's alright for you to call me by my first name and without the honorific, Chiyo. It's not like the whole school doesn't know we're in a relationship" Tamao reassured as she tightened her grip on her shoulders.

"Alright" Chiyo replied as she flashed a smile to her girlfriend.

Tamao smiled back and she thought 'I'm glad I have you after the disastrous Etoile election' and stopped when she saw the 'Person'.

"Good morning, Nagisa Senior" Chiyo said as she approached her senior with her shoulders still tangled with Tamao's arm.

Chiyo really had no idea of what happened to her and 'Her' Tamao, but every time Tamao would always look at Nagisa, Tamao felt happy which caused Chiyo to get jealous.

"Good morning to you too, Chiyo" Nagisa replied as she smiled at her young junior.

Averting her gaze to Tamao, the cerulean haired girl smiled at her.

"Good morning to you, Tamao" Nagisa gave her friend a smile.

After Nagisa broke up with Shizuma, the little redhead viper had been spending a lot of time with her friends like Chikaru and Tamao.

"So, Nagisa, want to go grab breakfast with us?" Tamao asked, hoping for a 'Yes'.

Chiyo could see the look of hope in Tamao's eyes which caused her to feel envy once more 'Why can't I be the one that can make her feel hope like that Twat can', sure, Chiyo may not be the hateful nor the vindictive type, but she wasn't about to go kind for the girl who made her jealous.

"Yes" with that statement, Tamao ushered Nagisa to follow.

Chiyo, knowing for a fact what made her girlfriend happy, untangled herself from her touch and watched the two women walk side by side as she walked behind, feeling jealous and alone.

'I want her feelings for me alone' she thought as they entered the dining hall.

* * *

><p>Inside the dining hall, girls from different schools started flocking inside the cafeteria and since Tamao became the President of Miator, she had a reserved seat.<p>

After seating down, the three girls started eating. Tamao, all the while, chatted with Nagisa and barely paid any attention towards her girlfriend.

'This has got to stop' Chiyo articulated in her mind as she rose from her seat.

"Where are you going, Chiyo?" Tamao asked as she noticed her girlfriend standing.

"Ah, I've got something to do, you and Nagisa can hang out, but... can we talk later after class?" Chiyo asked, her eyes hidden behind her bangs as she waited for her girlfriend's reply.

"Sure, anything for my girlfriend" Tamao flashed a smile.

'Even her reassuring doesn't sound so reassuring anymore' Chiyo thought as she walked out of the cafeteria, holding her tears in.

"Is Chiyo alright?" Nagisa inquired as she drank her water.

"Don't tell her, but I know why she's like that, okay?" Tamao asked, as she looked at her friend.

"What is it?" Nagisa asked, curiosity filling her.

"She's jealous of you" Tamao said, sighing.

Nagisa, seeing this as stupid, replied "Why on earth would she be jealous?"

"You do realize that we've been hanging out a lot for two weeks now, right?"

It's true, the two women had been hanging out for two weeks now and Chiyo had been jealous of the time that she and her girlfriend could've spent together in those weeks. But, little did she know that it was needed for them to spend the huge amount of time together for her benefit.

"Ah, so that's why, wait!" Nagisa exclaimed as she rose from her seat.

"What's wrong, Nagisa?" Tamao blinked at the strange action of her friend.

"Did you tell her that my girlfriend's Chikaru?" Nagisa solicited as she sat back down.

"Before I answer, what's up with-" before she could even finish, Nagisa once more rose from her seat and sighed as if she just finished climaxing.

"Chikaru made me wear some underwear..." Nagisa trailed off as she felt the feeling of arousal again.

"And...?" Tamao, afraid of the answer, faced palm at the thought of Chikaru's crazy, yet sexually arousing antics.

"It made me climax"

'I knew it' Tamao thought and said to Nagisa "It's one of those vibrating panties, ain't it?"

"Yeah..." she paused and yelled "Oh, gosh! It feels so good!"

Tamao, shocked at this, dragged her friend along as they ran away from public.

When they were at a secluded area, Tamao said "Take that thing off!"

"But, I won't have any underwear" Nagisa said as she panted.

"Go back to your room and change, okay?" she asked.

"But, before I go, what about...?"

"I've got it covered, thanks for helping me, Nagisa"

"Anything for a friend" Nagisa replied as she stopped panting and headed towards her room.

"That's Nagisa for you, naive, but cute" Tamao giggled.

"I heard that!" Nagisa said as she giggled along.

"Whatever… Nagisa" Tamao shook her head as she headed towards her class.

* * *

><p>After school, Tamao went to pick her girlfriend up and as promised, they went to a secluded place where they can talk and out of the student body's eyes.<p>

"What did you want to talk about?" Tamao asked as they halted.

Chiyo, who hid her eyes behind her bangs, didn't even notice the surroundings and spoke "I'm breaking up with you"

Other than the reaction that Chiyo was expecting, she just heard a giggle from Tamao and made her ask "I bet you like it, because of Nagisa, right?"

Tamao stopped giggling and just said "Don't be an idiot, you're MY girlfriend"

"Ex" Chiyo said, rather coldly.

Tamao didn't even flinch and just replied "And besides, Nagisa's girlfriend is Chikaru"

Chiyo was shocked at this news and finally noticed her surroundings.

The area was filled with roses and irises and in the center of it all, there were a plain yellow picnic mat and a picnic basket with cakes and tea and on top of white saucers, a teapot and silver utensils to go along with it.

"Earth to Chiyo, hello, are you okay?" Tamao waved her hands in front of Chiyo's face which made Chiyo snap back to reality.

Chiyo, adjusting to the situation once more, asked "But how... how did Nagisa Senior...?"

"It would seem as though that the Lulim President was able to thaw Nagisa's heart after her heart got broken for a year" Tamao stated with a smile.

"I can't understand; why didn't you just love her?" Chiyo smiled at her answer.

"For the fact that I had fallen head over heels in love with a girl who I never expected to be my lover" Tamao simply said as she closed her eyes.

Chiyo felt so happy that it made her want to tackle Tamao to the ground and gave her a bear hug, "Tamao..." she said to the girl with a smile.

"But, since we're over, I guess that our two weeks planning was for nothing" Tamao sighed, pretending to be hurt, but teased Chiyo all the same.

"Two weeks of planning?"

"Duh, of course, don't be clueless!"

"Huh?"

"Come on, you really didn't think that Nagisa and I spent two weeks fooling around for nothing, right?"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better, I mean, you just said 'Fooling Around'?"

"That didn't come out right..." Tamao said as she scratched the back of her head and before continuing "but, yes, I guess it should, because Nagisa and I worked hard to prepare our sixth monthsary"

"You mean..."

"You know that you're my only girl" Tamao stated.

"Now I know..." Chiyo blushed as she saw her love open her eyes.

"But, I guess we're not together..."

"Well, if you could've told me earlier" Chiyo said as she moved forward to comfort her now crying love.

"Oh, come on, don't cry!" she said as she tried to hug her, but when she attempted, Tamao smirked and tackled her to the ground.

"T-tamao...!" Chiyo was surprised, but felt happy.

"We're okay now, right?" Tamao asked as she looked at Chiyo.

"Yes" Chiyo replied as she locked eyes with her girlfriend.

Tamao sighed contented as she flashed Chiyo a smile and said to her love "Happy sixth monthsary, Chiyo"

"Happy sixth monthsary to you too, Tamao"

Before the two kissed and shared a happy moment together in their sixth monthsary.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ~Alright, Lol is here!**

**Oh, you must be thinking, 'Somebody finally made a TamaoXChiyo!', but hey, I really like this pairing.**

**Niway'**

**I hope you enjoyed this piece and please review if you can!**

**Infinity High! Move on!**

**~kaizer20**


End file.
